Invention Origin Enhancements
The pieces of the actual system that could be seen appear to allow for the crafting of enhancements ranging from level 5 up to level 50 for all normally enhancable elements. Crafting the enhancements required a combination of Salvage and Influence. All items required pieces of salvage not yet present in the game, so no enhancements could actually be created. For a good bit of analysis/speculation based on what was visible while the system was open on test, check out this linkhttp://uk.boards.cityofheroes.com/showflat.php?Cat=0&Board=TestUK&Number=678903&page=0&fpart=1. ISSUE 9 INVENTIONS SPOILERS AHEAD'' Enhancement Combinations and Salvage data found on the test server... =General= (Strong note. Any percentages given in this section are subject to change during testing.) The level of all Invention Origin Enhancements determines two things. 1) The minimum level of player that may slot that enhancement. 2) The strength of the enhancement. There is no maximum slotting level with IOs, and strength is based only on the enhancement level, not on the level of the player who slots them. IOs never expire/go red, and their strength never decays. If a level 10 enhancement gives a 10% bonus, then it can be slotted by a level 7 character or a level 50 character for the same 10% bonus. Though the same enhancemet built with a higher level will give a higher bonus, so there is still incentive to upgrade as levels are gained. From the leaks on the Test server, it appears that schedule A enhancements are set to 10% bonus at level 10, up to a maximum of a 40% bonus at high level. (Subject to change) From the boards, for dual/triple/quad aspect enhancers: "Currently, the Set enhancements are set up to give about 100% of the basic IO buff for single-aspect enhancements, 62.5% (per aspect) for dual-aspect enhancements (dam/acc, etc.), 50% (per aspect) for tri-aspect enhancements (dam/acc/rech, etc.), and 43.75% (per aspect) for quad-aspect enhancements (acc/dam/rech/end, etc.). This means the overall value (if you can use all the aspects) is 100% of basic IO value for single-aspect, 125% for dual-aspect, 150% for tri-aspect, and 175% for quad-aspect enhancements. For comparison, HO values (compared to SOs) are +100% per aspect." (Subject to change) =Common Enhancements= Recipes for common enhancements are found on any Invention Worktable. Unlimited numbers of these may be crafted, limited only by the salvage needed. From Positron: "These “IO’s” act just like normal Enhancements except they do not expire, and their bonus stays static no matter what level you are. Lower level IO’s are strengthened around that of Training Enhancements, mid level IO’s are about the power of Dual Origin Enhancements, and IO’s level 25 and above have about the same punch as current Single Origin Enhancements. Of course the power of the Enhancement is better with level, so high level invented Enhancements are slightly more powerful than the equivalent SO." =Rare Enhancements= Rare enhancements require that the player acquire the appropriate single-use Recipes. Enhancement recipes have levels, based on the level of the enemy who drops them, and the enhancements that can be built are the same as the level of the recipe from which they are built. Enhancement Sets Rare enhancements belong to sets. When multiple enhancements from the same set are slotted in the same power, the player starts to earn additional benefits from the set. Example from Positron: "Here’s an example: :Sting of the Manticore (a set of 6) - Slots into any Sniper power :Accuracy/Damage :Damage/Endurance Reduction :Accuracy/Interrupt/Range :Damage/Interrupt/Recharge :Damage/Endurance/Recharge :Toxic DoT Proc :If you have 2 Enhancements in the set slotted: Bonus to your Regeneration rate :If you have 3 Enhancements in the set slotted: The above plus Energy/Negative Energy resistance :If you have 4 Enhancements in the set slotted: The above plus Overall Damage Boost :If you have 5 Enhancements in the set slotted: The above plus Overall Recharge Rate Boost :If you have all 6 Enhancements in the set slotted: The above plus Toxic damage resistance" The same rare IO cannot be slotted twice into the same power. So to get a power slotted with six of a single set requires all six different members of that set. Procedures From Positron: "I’ll talk about the Enhancements. The last one in the list is a Proc, meaning a procedure that has a chance of happening. Every time you fire your sniper power with the Toxic DoT Proc Enhancement slotted in it, there is a chance your target gets hit with a Toxic Damage over Time effect as well as the normal damage and effect of your Sniper attack." Sets Mez Enhancements Confuse Enhancements :Group Bonuses Sleep Enhancements :Group Bonuses Slow Enhancements :Group Bonuses Immobilize Enhancements :Group Bonuses Hold Enhancements :Group Bonuses Fear Enhancements :Group Bonuses Stun Enhancements :Group Bonuses Snipe/Assassin Strike Enhancements :Group Bonuses PBAoE Enhancements :Group Bonuses Ranged AoE Enhancements :Group Bonuses Travel Enhancements :Group Bonuses Heal Enhancements :Group Bonuses Resistance Enhancements :Group Bonuses Defense Buff Enhancements :Group Bonuses Pet Enhancements :Group Bonuses Ranged Enhancements :Group Bonuses Melee Enhancements :Group Bonuses Hard Numbers Here are some numbers and percentages that have been leaked: :+ Stealth (From Travel sets): 389 feet in PvP, 35 feet in PvE :- Knockup (Karma): -4 Magnatude :- Knockup/Knockback (Steadfast): -4 Magnatude :+ Recovery (Miracle): +12.5% to base recovery :+ Recovery/+Regeneration (Numina's Convalescence): + 15% to base regeneration, + 9.4% to base recovery :+ Regeneration (Regenerative Tissue): +20% to base regeneration :Chance of Self Heal (Call of the Sandman): 10% chance to heal 5% of your HP :Chance of Buildup (Decimation): 5% chance for Build Up Calculating IO enhancement percentages Invention origin Enhancement bonuses are calculated by multiplying the number form the table below, based on the enhancement level and the schedule of the effected aspect, with the multiplier for the number of aspecs in the enhancements (1/0.625/0.5/0.4375 for Single/Dual/Tri/Quad-aspect enhancments). -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Invention Enhancements Spoilers End Here''